Providing waterproofing to ceramic and or cementitious forms or coatings has proven elusive. Typically, water resisting materials are included in the pre-set formulation in the desire to have them bloom or migrate to the surface upon or after setting. Such techniques result in the dissipation of the water repellency properties over time. The basic nature of such materials has resisted most attempts at incorporating materials directly into the ceramic/cement structure without altering, in a negative way, the properties of the ceramic/cement.